Vampire
The Vampire class is the fastest and most evasive of the classes when compared to the others at equal levels, equipment, miracles and skill point totals. Her traditional weapon, the Longsword, boosts speed as well as damage, her Bat Form transformation significantly boosts Speed and Dodge and she has passives that also boost both Speed and Dodge. Her high Dodge combined with a number of passive and active skills that grant health regeneration to herself can make a Vampire increadibly endurant in combat. As the only character who can drain Mana and TP away from an opponent with an attack (including one very powerful sixth tier skill that drains a strong amount of Health, TP and Mana all at once from one target) she also can use the very viable tactic of "gassing-out" her enemies, dropping their TP and Mana enough that they can't use any of their key skills while she's still going at full strength. She also has one passive skill that can spread some of this regeneration to her servitors including the drained Mana and TP, literally allowing her to heal and refuel her entire team at will. KEY NOTE ON THIS ABILITY, Chorus of Darkness: It also appears to work on equipment enchantments that grant HP on a kill by the Vampire, giving her even more capacity to heal her team. Her skill set includes quite a nice variety of skills. Her Bat form single-handedly allows her to be a strong forward tank protecting the rest of her team while simultaneously using her attack skills in the following ways: She can use multiple Front-targeting skills that get a damage boost while in Bat form to try and crush enemy tank units including several very strong AoE abilities; she can use draining abilities to heal herself and her allies which also have Sniper targeting, hitting the one unit the most vulnerable to the attack for quite decent damage; her most powerful single-target skill which calculates at the highest % per level off of one of her attack stats not only has Sniper targeting but bypasses all defensive barriers and effects. All in all the Vampire is highly adaptable and capable in almost any situation, with highly tactical targeting and absolutely unmatchable endurance in regenerating health and firing off skills, still fighting at full strength in some situations long after any other class would be nothing more than a stain on the ground. In terms of personality, the Vampire is portrayed as rather arrogant and not hesitant to spill (and drink) the blood of her enemies. Note, the damage values of the skills and lineages below will be categorized under the same system as was described in the Servitors page. Vampire Lineage VAMPIRE LINEAGE Boosts HP 60/lvl starting at level 1. Boosts All Resistances 20/lvl starting at level 6. Boosts Speed 20/lvl starting at level 11. Boosts Critical Hit 20/lvl starting at level 16. Boosts Penetrating Attack starting at level 21. Boosts Resistance Breaking Attack at 26 Boosts Damage Absorbtion at 31 Adds Extra Damage at 36 Boosts Maximum HP at 41 Boosts all resistance at 46 Skill: Power of the Vampire 8% chance trigger when your attack hits. Deals light single target damage to 1 random target, light HP drain heals the Vampire. VAMPIRIC COUNT LINEAGE Boosts physical and magic damage 30/lvl starting at level 1. Boosts Defense 30/lvl starting at level 6. Boosts Magic Defense 45/lvl starting at level 11. Boosts Critical Hit 20/lvl starting at level 16. Boosts Extra Damage starting at level 21. Skill: Power of the Vampiric Count 8% chance trigger when your attack hits. Deals moderate single target damage to 1 random target, light HP drain heals the Vampire (stronger than Vampire Lineage). Vampire Skills